Card Captor Sakura: Way to the Heart
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran confess their feelings for each other and become a couple but go through some complications when they think that their love for each other was a a lie but they have tomoyo an meilin to help them realize they really are in love.
1. Chapter 1: CRUSH

Chapter 1: CRUSH

IT was the day of Tomoyo's concert she was singing one song then the middle school was going to do a play.

"I'm dedicating this song to two very special people in my life, who are both very oblivious. The song is Crush!" Her voice rang through the auditorium. My back stiffened and I looked at Syaoran who had looked at me we both blushed and turned away from each other and the music started then she began to sing.

_**You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you**_

I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...

_**On you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you…**_

When she stopped I was blushing madly. I looked over at Syaoran and he was blushing too.

Tomoyo thanked everyone and ran backstage. A few minutes later she joined me and Syaoran in the crowed.

"Did you like my song Sakura?" She asked

I blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I liked." I said.

"What about you Syaoran?" She asked.

"I liked it." He said looking at the ground.

"Sakura come with me to my house I want you to try on one of my new outfits I made for you." Tomoyo whispered to me.

"Well we must be off see you tomorrow." I said. Me and Tomoyo left.

Tomoyo's POV

As we left I could see something was troubling Sakura so I decided to ask what's wrong.

"What's the matter Sakura?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. I was wondering if that song you sang was about me and if it was then if it was completely about me." She said.

"Of course not." I said. _It's completely about you and Syaoran._ I thought and sighed inwardly.

"Good I was worried about that." She looked happier now.

"Were here. Come on let's go in and have some tea." I said

"Ok." Sakura agreed eagerly.

We walked in and I sent the maid to get us some tea and cake. We went up to my room and I got the outfit out for Sakura to see. (A/N: It's the outfit Sakura wears when she faces Eriol and Syaoran tells her how he feels.)

"You go put this on while I check my E-mail and tell me when your coming out so I can see you when you first come out in the out fit." I said.

"Ok." Sakura said sort of enthusiastically.

I logged on to my computer and checked my mail. I had one letter from Meilin.

_**Dear Tomoyo,**_

_**Did the song work? I hoped they liked I also hope one of them confesses soon or I'm gunna blow! We took forever deciding on the perfect song and I love the video's you sent to me of you singing! You were wonderful! Mail me back and tell me how it went.**_

_**Meilin**_

Hmm. What should I mail her? I know I'll download the video of me singing and the expression of their faces when I started and ended singing. Thanks to my bodyguards I got it all.

_**Dear Meilin,**_

_**I don't know if the song worked but it sure made them blush! I'm sure one of them has to confess soon and when they do I'll get it on tape and make a video going to the song. I just downloaded the video of the concert. I'll send it to you with this e-mail. You'll love it!**_

_**Tomoyo**_

Send. I can't wait for her next e-mail. Her and I are planning to get Sakura and Syaoran together ever since she last visited and found out that he didn't really love her but he liked Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled

I turned around and saw her standing behind me.

"Sakura?! Ohh. How long have you been standing there?" I asked worried she might have seen my mail.

"Since you started watching the video of the concert. Ohh how embarrassing you had your bodyguards tape that and Ohh no." She looked frustrated.

Phew. She had only just come out. I had started watching the video after I sent mail to Meilin.

"I thought I told you to tell me when you came out." I said

"Ohh. Well." She looked embarrassed. "I had heard you singing and I wanted to come out and watch." She looked down at her feet and blushed.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked.

"Sort of. I don't like really like him it's just a simple little crush because he is so nice to me and he always listens to me." She said looking at the screen and seeing Yukito.

"You always blush around him. You are so cute." I said

"Stop it your making me blush. That one day at the festival at his school when we where in the star room I told him I really liked him and he asked me if my love for him was the same as my love for my dad and I said yes. He also said that the one I truly love I'll care most about than any one else and that if it was my true love he would care for me more than anyone else. Do you have some one like that Tomoyo?" Sakura said with a look of wonder.

I thought back to anyone who I could possibly like and found no one.

"No. I can't recall." I said.

"WHAT! Tomoyo that's impossible you're the most romantic loving person I know how could you not like someone?" She exclaimed.

"I guess I spent too much time worrying about someone else having someone to be theirs that I never worried about my self." I said but I then saw someone appear on the computer screen but was gone in a second. I knew who it was maybe it is possible that I like someone.

"Sakura you look awesome in your outfit. I can't wait till you use it to change some cards!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." She said and she looked outside at the moon and sighed.

Two days later back to Sakura's POV After changing all the cards

I had just saved the town and needed an explanation but Eriol had just disappeared before explaining.

"Sakura." Syaoran called me.

"Syaoran are you ok?" I asked as I went over to him and helped him sit on the ground as to not hurt him and I set my staff down. I held him so he could sit up.

"I…I……..I love you!" He said

What! I thought. ( A/N: You can watch when he confess his love for her I have it on my profile it is the sixth video.)

The next day after school after saying goodbye and getting an explanation from Eriol, Syaoran had just told me he had talked to his mother and that he told her all the cards had been changed. I tried to tell him how I felt about him but he ran off as soon as he stopped talking. I ran home and layed in my bed and cried. The next day I got a call from Tomoyo she told me that Syaoran was leaving and going home back to Hong Kong. I hurried to the air port and caught him he gave me the teddy bear he made and had to leave and I also got another card the Hope card. ( A/N You can see when she gets the hope card and when she says goodbye to him it is the 8th video in my profile.)

Two weeks later still Sakura's POV

Tomoyo had invited me to her house to show me something it was a video she made it went to her singing crush. It was about me and Syaoran.

(A/n: If you wan to watch the video go to my profile and click on the fifth link.)

"So when you sang the song the first time it really was about me." I said

"Yeah." Tomoyo said

"I wish you told me that then I probably would have told him sooner." I looked down at my feet and brushed away the tears that had come to fall but never made it.

"Don't cry Sakura! Are you really sure you would've told him?" She asked.

"Maybe. Well sort of. I don't know." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Sakura." She said "Maybe there's still someway. Just Maybe." She thought aloud.

"Yeah. Maybe." I said.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Who is this mysterious person the Tomoyo might like and will Sakura ever tell Syaoran how she really feels find out in the next chapter. Chapter 2:Goodbye To You.**


	2. Chapter 2:Here With Me

Chapter 2: Here With Me

A/N: I'm pretending Sakura wrote the song in this chapter. I changed the name of this chapter and the song for this one is the seventh video on my profile.

I looked at the papers on my desk as I grabbed my bag about to head downstairs. I went over to my desk and picked up the pages and put them in my backpack. I headed downstairs. I walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Touya." I said

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that squirt. When did you get down here and why are you up so early?" My big brother asked.

I had woken up early this morning. I don't know why though. Maybe it was my strange dream. It was my and Syaoran dancing in the play my class is doing. He was playing Yamazaki's role. The prince. Then he and I were wearing these strange matching out fits and fighting something. Well I better respond to Touya.

"I had a strange dream and I woke up." It was easier to talk to him since he knows.

"What was your dream about?" He asked.

I blushed. Stupid nosy brother. I looked down at the table.

"By the blush and the look on your face it was either about Yuki or the kid." He smirked when my whole face turned red.

"I figured it was one of the two. But it better not be the kid." He patted my head and handed me some pancakes.

"What if it was? You have no control over what I think." I said and stuffed my mouth full with pancakes.

"Well it better not be I don't like that kid he's trouble." Touya said

Poor confused Touya if only he knew. I wish I could tell him but I'm afraid of what might happen. He's never like Syaoran. The day he met him was when he first transferred to my school two years ago in fourth grade. He was trying to take the clow cards from me and Touya hopped the fence and stopped him. Since then they've never liked each other.

I stood up and started to yell at my brother. I know it's not a good thing to do but dad wasn't home and I was angry. Not at my brother though at myself but my mind made me yell at him and take it all out on him.

"He's not trouble. He's a good kid, he's nice to me unlike you and he's been gone in Hong Kong for two months now so you don't have to worry!" I yelled. I froze Two months. It's been two months. I sat back down and tried not to cry but the tears were stinging the back of my eyes and I had a lump in my throat.

"Sakura." Touya came and kneeled next to me.

I turned my head away. I didn't want him to see me cry. Not about this. Not about a boy he despised the one that had been my friend and now was something more. If he knew I could never live it down like all the other stuff my brother saw me cry about. But this wasn't like any of the other things I've cried about. This was different. It felt like I had crumbled in to bits a million broken up destroyed sorrowful bits and I could do nothing about it. The tears started to fall. They felt warm on my cold cheeks.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Touya asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"You hate him. You think he's low life scum. He's not. He's… He's…Gone." I sobbed harder as I said the last word.

"You miss him don't you? And how did you find out I called him that?" He asked

"The mirror card heard you when she took my place when I was sick. You were talking on the phone with Yukito and she could hear you talking about him and she told me because she knew I…"I stopped before I finished my sentence. I was about to say she knew I liked him but that would have been horrible.

"She knew you what?" He asked

I started to sob harder. I couldn't control it. I don't' know why but it feels like something of me was missing. Like my other half. I looked down at myself to find all my body intact. I met the eyes of my brother. They had a look o f worry in them.

"You miss him don't you? It must be hard losing a friend that helped you so much. If I lost Yuki I probably wouldn't cry but I'd miss him." Touya looked sympathetic.

"It's not just that. It's all the insults I didn't mind them much but now that he's gone you talk about him more and call him all these names and I can't stand it!" I was yelling again. I had stopped crying a few minutes ago but the tears came back and they were falling hard and fast. They burned my cheeks.

"It's Friday why don't you spend the night at Tomoyo's house." Touya said

I wiped away some tears and nodded.

"Good I'll go call." He said as he left the room to go call.

I looked down at my pancakes. They were cold now and I wasn't hungry so I just left them there. Touya walked back in he told me to pack a bag for tonight and that one of Tomoyo's bodyguards was going to pick it up while I was at school and that I was going to go home with Tomoyo. As I walked out of the kitchen to go to my room I turned around and hugged Touya. This caught him by surprise.

"Arigoto Touya." More tears filled my eyes and I ran upstairs.

"Kero I want you to hide in my bag I'm sleeping over at Tomoyo's tonight so…Kero?" I asked

He popped out of my backpack.

"Ahh! Kero stop hiding in my backpack." I said

"Sorry Sakura but I wanted to come to school with you. So what's the matter you can't possibly be that sad about the kid leaving?" Kero asked.

"Stop calling him that! If you weren't so self centered you would probably know why I was sad you do live with me you've known me for two years now and you practically know all my secrets." I yelled. I was frustrated.

"Ohh! You mean the one that you always write about then throw away the pages so no one can see them?" He asked.

"Which one would that be?" I asked

"The on that has Sakura loves the kid written all over it. Oh and by the way I love the song you wrote last night the lyrics are wonderful." He said.

I stood there frozen stiff. How could he know? I've always kept it a secret and he's always thinking about himself and his stomach.

"You make it quite clear. Only the kid himself couldn't tell." Kero explained to my unspoken thought.

"Well anyways I need to get packing. If you want to come you can come to school. Just get in my backpack." I said

"YIPPPEE!" He shouted.

I finished packing my bag and left it in the living room for the Touya. His University had today off and he didn't have work so he was staying home today. I walked to the door and put on my rollerblades.

"Hey squirt. Here's your lunch." Touya said as he handed it to me.

"See ya tomorrow Touya." I said.

"See ya squirt." He said.

**After School Tomoyo's POV**

"I'm so glad your sleeping over Sakura." I said. "So what seems to be troubling you?"

"It's nothing." Sakura said.

"You miss Syaoran don't you?" I asked

"What?" She looked bewildered. Good she didn't hear what I said.

"Nothing. Oh look our rides here." I said relieved that my bodyguard had finally arrived.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked

"Yes?" I wondered

"Have you ever felt that part of you is missing?" She asked

I thought. I could feel that right now but it didn't seem like the right thing to say at this moment.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ok I lied but I need to get an answer out of her. I tell her what I really feel later.

"This morning I was talking to Touya because he keeps making fun of Syaoran and I lost my temper and I told him to forget about Syaoran because he's gone he's been gone for two months. I started to cry and he came to my side and started to ask what's wrong but I couldn't tell him and as I thought about why I was sad I felt like half of me was gone but I was still sitting there whole." She explained.

"I've heard that when you love someone and you know they love you but you haven't told them how you feel you feel a bit empty but when your far away from that person the emptiness grows and if the person leaves after they tell you and you haven't told them how you feel yet you feel like half of you is gone. The half is the person you love. I think people are made of halves and it takes two halves to make a whole so when you lose your true love you really lose half of you." I said.

"Ohh." She said looking a little less down.

"Were here Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto." My body guard said.

"Good." I said. "Come on Sakura let's go inside."

"Miss Kinomoto would you like me to carry your bag in for you." One of the maids asked that was waiting at the front gate for us. Sakura looked confused till she saw my bodyguard holding her bag she had packed.

"No thank you I've got it." She said taking the duffel bag from my bodyguard.

We walked inside and I told Sakura to go up to my room. I wish she knew how I felt. She probably does. Last night I just realized that the one I saw on the screen the one I had thought that I liked I now loved. He's gone too and I can't see him. The one I love is…….

**In Tomoyo's Room Sakura's POV**

"Kero you can come out now." I said.

"Hey Sakura what's that C.D. in your backpack?" he asked

"That oh it's nothing important." I said blushing a little.

"But it says Here With Me Music Made By Sakura Kinomoto IMPORTANT! KEEP AWAY!" He said

"Ok I give. You know how my dad left his computer here while he left to go on a business trip. Well He said we could use his computer for anything we want. He had just put my new software I got for my birthday on it it was a music making thing where you can create your own songs and I used it to put music to my lyrics that I wrote. I still can't find someone to sing the song for me so I can put it with the music." I said

"Well why don't you sing it Sakura your not all that bad." He's got to be joking. I thought.

"I can not sing at all Kero you've heard me." I said

"And I didn't think you were all that bad." He said. "I want to hear the song and you Sakura are going to sing to it. Do you hear me?" Kero said scaring me a little. I nodded. I took my c.d. out of my backpack and the lyrics. I went over to Tomoyo's stereo and put the c.d. in and pressed play. I began to sing when it played the part I needed to sing to. I finished singing the first verse when Tomoyo burst in. I dropped the pages of lyrics I was holding startled by her entrance. Kero stopped the music. She picked up one of the pages and read it. It was the first page the one I had sang to and I think she knew it was me.

"Sakura did you write this?" She asked. I nodded." Did you make that music?" I nodded again this time slightly blushing. "And was that you singing?" Yep she had caught on. I nodded again.

"Sakura your amazing. Last time I heard you sing you weren't all that good. You've been practicing haven't you?" All I could do was nod.

"But she's still not as good as you Tomoyo. You are the best singer we know." Kero said

"You wrote this about Syaoran didn't you Sakura? She asked.

"Am I really that transparent? I asked.

"Like I said Sakura the only one that didn't know you liked the brat was the brat himself." Kero said.

"Sakura this is a beautiful song we need to get this recorded. I could even film you while you sing and you can have your own special c.d. and this is so cool. Come on Sakura come on Kero we need to go now." She was enthusiastic.

"Ok." I said.

On the way to the car we ran into Tomoyo's mom.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I took the day off and I said if they need me call the vice president of the company. This is the first time Sakura's slept over and I wanted to make it special." Mrs. Daidouji said.

"Well mom could you take us to the recording studio instead of one of the bodyguards?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure. But why are you going there?" She asked.

"Sakura made a song and we wanted to record her singing it." Tomoyo said.

"Oh. Ok." She said and we left to the recording studio.

**At The Recording Studio Sakura's POV**

"OK! Sakura I want you to give me the c.d. and o into that little room over there." Tomoyo said and pointing the camera towards the room with the mic and head phones and recording stuff. Her mom was sitting in the chair in front of all the controls. We also had two bodyguards outside the door waiting for us. I gave Tomoyo the c.d. and went in to the little room as instructed. I put the head phones on so I could hear the music. Tomoyo came in to the little room and gave her mom the signal to start the music. I could hear the music start out in it's sort of slow pace then it was blowing up in my ears. When I started to sing memories came flooding back to me. _**(A/N: You can watch the video of Sakura's memories if you go to my profile and click on the seventh link. The parts of the last movie are memories of dreams she's had since Syaoran left.)**_

_**It's been a long**_

_**Long time since I looked into the mirror**_

_**I guess that I was blind**_

_**Now my reflection's getting clearer**_

_**Now that you're gone things will never be the same again**_

_**There's not a minute that goes by**_

_**Every hour of every day**_

_**You're such a part of me but I just pulled away**_

_**Well I'm not the same girl you used to know**_

_**I wish I said the words I never showed**_

_**I know you had to go away**_

_**I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need**_

_**I believe that I would cry just a little**_

_**Just to have you back now here with me**_

_**Here with me**_

_**You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart**_

_**And I wanted so badly just to be a part f something strong and true **_

_**But I was scared and left it all behind**_

_**I know you had to go away**_

_**I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need**_

_**I believe that I would cry just a little**_

_**Just to have you back now here with me**_

_**Here with me**_

_**And I'm asking**_

_**And I'm wanting you to come back to me please**_

_**I never will forget the look upon your face**_

_**How you turned away and left without a trace**_

_**But I understand that you did what you had to do and I thank you**_

_**(Thank you)**_

_**(Thank you)**_

_**I know you had to go away**_

_**I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need**_

_**I believe that I would cry just a little**_

_**Just to have you back now here with me**_

_**I know you had to go away**_

_**I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need**_

_**I believe that I would cry just a little**_

_**Just to have you back now here with me**_

_**Here with me**_

_**Here with me**_

When I finished singing Mrs. Daidouji started to clap.

"That was wonderful Sakura." Tomoyo said

"It was perfect. I've got your c.d. and I have four other copies one for me and one for Tomoyo then one for you to give to two other people." Mrs. Daidouji said.

When we got back to The Daidouji's we had dinner and then Tomoyo and I went up to her room. It was getting late so we got in our Pj's and I put out my sleeping bag.

"Tomoyo you've been acting strange lately what's the matter?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong if anyone's been acting strange that would be you Sakura." She said.

"But you seem less happy and you don't smile as much. Tomoyo I know something's wrong please tell me." I asked.

"I have not been acting strange Sakura Kinomoto! I'm fine!" This was the first time she yelled at me in anger before. Now I knew for sure something was wrong.

"You never yell at me Tomoyo." I said tears brimming my eyes. "I know something's wrong and you can tell me now or later it's your choice." I said a few tears rolling down my cheek.

"Sakura don't cry. Your right something is wrong but I want to tell you later Ok. And right now I want us to be friends." She said getting off her bed and wiping some of my tears away.

"Ok." I said.

"Good. Well we better get to sleep. Good night Sakura. Arigoto fro worrying about me and finally getting me to tell someone something was wrong. Arigoto." She said.

"Good night Tomoyo and Arigoto for helping me with my c.d. Arigoto" I said.

It was twelve in the morning and I still hadn't fallen asleep. Tomoyo was asleep. I wish I knew what was wrong with her. I miss Syaoran. I grabbed a pencil and paper and started to write down some lyrics. It's been two months. I could feel the tears come to my eyes and I let them fall they hit the page and I knew that by the glow of where they hit I had some luck in this song. He'll come back soon. I know he will. I wiped my tears and put my song away. I layed down and looked out the window I stared at the moon and I could see him. His brown eyes to his smile. I bet right now he's looking at the same moon as me.

_**A/N: It's the end of chapter two. I'm so proud of myself. This chapter has over three thousand words. Yay me.3252.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Tell Her

Chapter 3: Tell Her

A/N: I am pretending Syaoran wrote the song in this chapter. I have a video for this in my profile it's under CCS WTTH Chapter 3 Tell Her.

Neither knew but both were there. Under the same moon. Same stars. Same sky. Looking at the exact same moon wanting the other.

Syaoran's pov

I looked up at the moon. I saw her. The one that ever so haunted my dreams, my heart, my soul, my mind. Sakura. I could see her face in the moon. It was as clear as if she was standing right in front of me. From her beautiful emerald eyes to her spirit lifting sunrise smile. Anyone who got to see that beautiful face everyday would be lucky. Her brother probably wouldn't say it aloud but I know he thought so too. It was a mistake to leave her. But then I would've troubled her and she would have had to answer me. I couldn't cause her that pain. I know that if I meant something to her she would be in much pain. But I doubt it. I was just her friend that helped her capture and change the cards. I know she's happy but something keeps telling me otherwise. I have a feeling that she's in pain. As if her heart ha shattered and she needs me there to re piece it. Those are just lies that my head made up to give me a reason to go back. But sometimes I swear it's my heart talking to me. I turned back to my desk. There sat a single sheet of paper. I had been writing. A song. Sounds cheesy for me Li Syaoran to be writing a song but I just felt like it was a good way to express my feelings. This song I'm making is for Sakura. She'll probably never hear it but I know one day she'll know why I wrote it. I had better get to sleep it's past midnight.

The Next Morning 

I heard my door open. Someone started to shake my shoulder.

"Syaoran. Syaoran get up." Meilin said.

"Mm up." I mumbled

"Good cuz were going to the park for a breakfast picnic. So get dressed." She demanded leaving the room.

I got up and got dressed. I looked at the clock to find that it was twelve in the afternoon. I slept for almost twelve hours. Wow. No wonder Meilin was in such a hurry. I walked down to the kitchen to find Meilin with a picnic basket.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed.

We walked to the park and sat under the trees near the swings. We ate in silence. Her and I both got up and went to the swings and sat down.

"Ok Syaoran. What's the deal? For the last little while you've locked yourself in your room only to come down for meals, you never talk anymore, and this morning I found this on your desk." She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. It was my song.

I looked down at my feet and said nothing.

"You miss her don't you? Miss Kinomoto?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said blankly still staring at my feet.

"You made this song for her right." Sh asked.

I nodded.

"Did it truly come from the heart?" She asked.

I nodded

"I want to help you then. You have the words and I can create the music. I have a program on my computer. I know you want it to be a big secret and you want to do it by yourself but a little help from your cousin wouldn't hurt. And I know you want your words to reach Miss Kinomoto so I'm doing it no matter what." She said.

I fell off my swing.

"Meilin, I may want my words to reach Sakura but I never intentionally wanted the song to be a big thing with music. I just wanted the words." She looked at me looked away then looked back with a puzzling look on her face.

"Well…… Tough luck cuz you're getting it anyway." She said determinately. "We'd better get back to your house then I have to hurry home and make the music. You finish the lyrics. OK Syaoran?" She said getting up and grabbing the basket.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked back to my house then Meilin left to hers. I walked inside and went up to my room. I locked my door and sat down at my desk. I looked at the song.

"Sakura" I said.

I picked my pencil up and started to write. Every word coming from the heart. For my number one.

An hour later I put my pencil down satisfied with what I had written.

I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and unlocked it. I opened the door to come face to face with my oldest sister.

"Here Syaoran. I brought you a snack." She said walking over to my bed and sitting down. I closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Shaoran are you alright?" She asked.

I looked down at my feet.

"When you cam back you seemed like one of the happiest people on earth and now you won't barely leave your room. What Happened?" She asked again.

I tried not to say anything but one word escaped my lips.

"Sakura." I said in a whisper but she heard me.

"Sakura? That girl from Japan?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I figured that. You like her don't you?" She said.

I shook my head.

"You don't like her." She asked standing up.

I shook my head again.

She walked over to my desk. I heard her pick up some papers.

"You love her don't you Syaoran?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

She sat back down on the bed and gave me a hug.

"Why didn't you tell? You promised when you found the person you loved you would tell me. But more importantly did you tell her?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you get her reply?"

"No. I had left for Hong Kong two days after I told her. But I gave her the bear I had made for her before I left." I said.

"Oh Syaoran! You must be dieing inside. You must miss her so much." She said hugging me again.

I just nodded.

"I won't tell anyone don't worry. But I bet mom probably already knows can't keep a secret from her." She said as she picked up the tray of snacks and left.

"Oh hi Meilin." She said as she walked out the door.

"Syaoran I finished the music have you finished the lyrics? "Meilin asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well come on then. I have a room in the recording studio booked so we can add the lyrics to the song." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside where a taxi was waiting for us. We rode to the recording studio and got to the room.

"Ok Syaoran you go to that room and put on the head phones and I'll do the rest. I'll give you a que when to start singing and just follow the melody" She said.

I went to the little room as she got everything ready. She put on the music and gave me the que and I started to sing.

Meilin's POV

I sent him to the room and set up my laptop on a desk in the corner and put on my quick cam so I could talk to Tomoyo while he was recording the song. She told me Sakura was sleeping over so this was perfect. I turned it on and saw Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Hi guys. I have a surprise for you Miss Kinomoto." I said as I put on the music and stepped out of the way so they could see Syaoran.

"He wrote this song for you Miss Kinomoto." I said as I gave Syaoran his que and he started to sing.

I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
it's somethin indiscribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her  
Oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her

The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
When I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indiscribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her

I know how it feels

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Just tell her I love her

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
And tell her I love her

Just tell her I love her

"Syaoran." Sakura said

Syaoran looked up but saw only me as I was standing in front of my laptop so he didn't know that I had brought it.

"That was wonderful Syaoran!" I exclaimed. "I have four copies one for you and one for me and two for to other people I want to give it to. He came out of the little room and took his copy and walked out. I went back to my computer to talk to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"I loved it!" Tomoyo said.

"I recorded it too." I said turning the cam to my camera that Syaoran had somehow had not seen. "What about you Miss Kinomoto?"

She just nodded.

"Who knew Syaoran could sing so good. Right Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Yeah. I never saw him as the singing type more of the tough one that had a hard time showing his true feelings." Tomoyo said.

"I guess being around Miss Kinomoto softened him up a bit." I said. I looked up at Sakura and saw the blank sad look on her face.

"You miss him don't you Miss Kinomoto?" I asked.

She just nodded.

"Ok. Well Syaoran and I have to go home. I'll be back on when we get there." I said closing my laptop.

Syaoran and I got in a taxi and went home. We ate dinner and then went to bed.

Syaoran's POV

"Sakura" I said aloud lying on my bed.

"I could've sworn I heard her voice today. Maybe it's just my mind." I told myself.

"I can't stop thinking about her." I heard something outside my door but took no notice to it.

"Sakura why'd you have to do this to me. Your smile kept haunting me until it completely faded away and now I can't even seem to remember nor see it." I said thinking aloud.

"Sakura" I said one last time before I fell asleep.

No One's POV

Syaoran's oldest sister was listening outside his door. She had made a noise but Syaoran paid no attention.

"Perfect" She muttered writing down what Syaoran had said.

Meilin and her had been working together to make Syaoran happy but they couldn't figure it out till now

"Meilin here are the notes I have" She said as she walked over to Meilin in the sitting room.

"Her really misses her doesn't he?" Meilin asked.

"Yes." His oldest sister said.( Sorry don't know her name or any of his sisters names.)

"I have a plan but I'm going to need someone else's help while I'm gone. I going to need Tomoyo's help." Meilin said as she left.

The Next Day Syaoran's POV

I woke up and sat down to breakfast with Meilin. It was just her and I today.

"Syaoran." She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Syaoran I want to go to Japan! Today!" She said.

"What!?" I asked.

Get your stuff packed because I already have the tickets and were going to be there for a week!" She exclaimed.

A/N: That's it for now. Look out for the next chapter! Ja Ne! See Ya!


End file.
